


Pool Party

by notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Frottage, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Needy Dave, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: Anon asks: "Write about Davekat getting smexy in a pool."Here you go!





	Pool Party

Dave relaxed against the warm jet of bubbles he felt cascading down his lower back. Jade’s house was awesome. She lived in basically a mansion in one of the richest parts of Los Angeles. It was the summer after Dave had graduated high school, and Jade had invited the regular crew over to her house for a little goodbye party. The regular crew being Dave, cool kid extraordinaire; Karkat, his eternally crabby boyfriend; Kanaya and Rose, the vampire and ice queens, respectively (grouped together for being, well, together); John, everyone's favorite lovable idiot; and of course, the future guest on MTV Cribs herself, Jade. 

Man, Dave would sure miss his friends if they weren’t all set to attend the same college in the fall. All things considered, it wasn’t really a goodbye party, but it was the end of an era. And there was never really a reason not to have a party, as far as Dave was concerned. There was sure as shit never a bad reason to chill out in a hot tub, goddamn. The evening summer air was just cool enough to make the hot tub feel like a warm hug around Dave's everything. The sun had just set, darkening the backyard patio, pool, and hot tub. Warmly lit lanterns ran along the house edge, giving the water a shimmering but calm effect. 

Everyone else was inside watching a dumb movie Egbert brought, something something, Nic Cage sucks. Dave had blatantly winked at Karkat as he stepped out, but obviously the troll did not get the let’s-blow-this-popsicle-stand-and-make-out-in-a-dark-corner memo. 

Karkat hadn’t been in the pool all day. After confirming with Kanaya, who was also seemingly avoiding the pool, that trolls wouldn't melt at the touch of a little chlorinated water and piss, Dave had tried to push him in. It hadn’t gone well; it had been like trying to push solid marble. Dave couldn't believe Karkat could be so solid. He also got an earful of screeching in a pitch registered somewhere around the levels of a feral cat. At least Dave had gotten to peep him wearing some nicely fitted red swimming trunks all day. And by nicely fitted he definitely meant in the rump category. Dave soon became lost in a fantasy, imagining grabbing Karkat’s ass, drawing out one of those sexy growls he sometimes did when he was really turned on, right before a furious make out session. Was it getting hot in here, or was it the steam from the hot tub?

Dave had just made up his mind to go back into the house, grab Karkat, and drag him to a private place when his prayers were answered.

“Dave?” Karkat’s voice came from just beyond a giant palm plant. Dave grinned. Make outs were in sight. This is your captain speaking, we have begun landing, we should be touching down on sexytime island in just a few minutes. 

“Yo,” he called out.

“I cannot believe you left me to watch that steaming heap of garbage Egbert calls good filmmaking. My garbage disposal could cut together better footage than that!”

“I tried to invite you out here with me. I winked at you.”

Karkat stood at the hot tubs edge. “Winked? Douchebag, I can't see your fucking eyes!”

Shit he was right. Dave slid his shades up into his hair and gave Karkat an exaggerated wink. 

“Fuck you. And fuck Egbert for bringing that film. And fuck Jade for letting him put it on. And fuck Kanaya and Rose for disappearing 25 minutes in, leaving me to suffer. And double fuck you because you're obviously not listening to me right now!”

“Mmmhh.” 

Feelings of warmth and arousal were clouding Dave's mind a bit. Karkat was still wearing those awesome, fitted trunks along with a very typical black shirt emblazoned with his Cancer sign. 

Slightly brain addled though he was, Dave could hear from the rising pitch of the troll’s voice that Karkat tantrum levels were reaching critically high levels. Time to de-escalate, and hopefully change the mood to something a little more fun. 

“I am listening. I’m listening so hard right now. Maybe you should come a little closer so I can hear you better.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, but sat down. Removing his shoes, he put his feet into the water, dangling over the pool edge.

“This is all you get. I don’t understand why humans find sitting in a vat of bubbling hot water so enjoyable. So you take most of your clothes off and get wet. I do that every day at home, it’s called fucking showering.”

“Karkat, no dude, this is nothing like showering. You don’t shower with your friends.”

“We’ve showered together.” 

“Yeah we have!” Dave held his hand up for a high five. Karkat glared, unmoving. Dave turned, and positioned himself right between Karkat’s hanging legs, using his knees as an armrest and reveling in the fact that this position left his head surreptitiously at Karkat’s crotch level.

Karkat continued. “All I’m saying is that a far better use of time would be any fucking thing. Swimming as an activity other than directly saving you from drowning like an idiot, is the dumbest sport this planet has ever conceived.”

“Oh really,” Dave said, grinning up at Karkat. He unfolded his arms and started massaging them up and down Karkat’s thighs. 

“I gotta use of time in mind.” Dave’s hands travelled further down, finally grabbing Karkat’s ass. Prize secured.

“Fuck off Dave, you are terrible at seduction.” 

“No,” Dave said, stubbornly continuing his very limited hand movements. It wasn’t fair, he could barely get any vantage points at this level. Or Vantas points. Nice. 

“Come down here and I’ll put some moves on you.”

“I doubt it.”

Karkat sighed and turned his head back towards the house. Once he was satisfied that no one could see them he pulled his top up and over his head, then slid down into the hot tub. 

Dave was on him immediately. He wrapped his arms around Karkat’s neck, sinking down to straddle Karkat's hips and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

“Wow,” Karkat breathed, feeling the beginnings of arousal evident in Dave's shorts, obviously surprised at how quickly the situation had escalated. Dave didn’t hear any complaining though, so he went in for another kiss, deeper this time, pushing his tongue needily into Karkat’s mouth. One of his hands had now traveled into Karkat’s hair, massaging one of his small horns while also holding his head hostage to Dave’s whims, which were mainly a battery of kisses. 

Karkat ran his hands down Dave’s back, grabbing his ass in a way they both appreciated. He used his teeth to bite gently at Dave’s neck. Dave was fully hard in seconds and started to rock gently against Karkat's still sheathed bulge. Come on out little man, don’t be shy. 

Dave began to feel the shifting of Karkat’s bulge in his trunks. For the most part Karkat used human terms for everything, but a bulge was always going to be a bulge, in all its prehensile, red tentacle looking glory. Soon enough, Dave was grinding his erection pretty desperately against Karkat, but the water was making it hard to find friction he needed. 

Dave amped up his horn assault to two hands. Privately, he liked to think of them as Karkat’s head nipples. He circled around the base of the horns, squeezing and rubbing them between his fingers. “Fuck, Dave!” Karkat moaned as he finally tipped over into full arousal mode; his bulge was completely unsheathed now and wriggling around in earnest.

“Fuck yes, it’s about fucking time,” Dave grunted, his hips still working against Karkat’s. Dave was kissing and biting roughly up and down Karkat’s neck, successfully pulling a multitude of moans and sighs from him. 

It was at that point that Karkat’s bulge (thank god for boxer trunks) slipped out of his shorts and found its way into Dave’s. 

Dave let out a high pitched yelp as he lost himself to the fantastic way Karkat’s bulge wrapped itself around his cock. Karkat quickly captured his mouth in a fervent kiss. 

“Oh Karkat, fuck, you’re so good, Karkat fucking amazing,” Dave was babbling. Soon both boys were moaning loudly and rutting against each other on the hot tub wall. 

Everything was going fast and slow at the same time; Dave was overwhelmed by the warmth of the tub, of Karkat, of the feeling of his cock being squeezed and worked so beautifully, so tightly, so good--

Dave’s body went rigid as he shook violently with the force of his orgasm. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave, pumping his hips up wildly, and Dave knew he would lose control in three, two-- now.

On cue, Karkat cried out, shaking as his own orgasm ripped through his body, both boys clinging to each other like life rafts in a stormy sea. 

Panting, they continued to kiss sweetly while they both shivered through their aftershocks. Then Dave fell to Karkat’s side. 

“Still don’t think I’ve got the moves?”

“No you don’t, fuckhead. I took pity on you because you looked pathetically desperate.”

Dave smirked, pulling his shades back down to eye level. “Don’t deny the Strider charm, bro. You know you wanted it.”

Karkat answered with a lazy swat to Dave’s head, which he easily ducked. 

“We should get out of here. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want to be marinating in your splooge.”

Karkat’s ears flamed red. “You fucking asshole, some of it is yours too!”

“Yeah but I didn’t tint the water red. Good thing Jade has a pool filter. You’d think a murder went down here or something.”

“Next time I’ll leave you alone then. Fucking bulgewipe.”

“Love you too.”

After cleaning up and drying off, they walked back to the house. Rose and Kanaya were back in the den with John and Jade; they were starting up the Adam Sandler movie, 50 First Dates. 

Dave and Karkat joined them on the couch, Dave making wisecracks and Karkat interjecting tedious facts about troll romance and both of them getting pelted with popcorn by John. When the movie ended, they queued up another one. And then another one. And another. The last thing Dave remembered was the feeling of Karkat gently stroking his hair before sleep overtook him, bringing an end to a wonderful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> davekatprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
